Magician Not A Cheerleader
by TechnologicKomeji7
Summary: A/N Intro/ Winx Oneshot/ Lemonish but not Little Romance with my OC'S Sting Ford X Koishi Dragonheart
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hi! I am Stevie, new to !**_

 _ **I am OBSESSED with Winx, Anime, FAIRY TAIL**_

 _ **OMG NALU, GRUVIA, GALE, ALL THE GOOD STUFF**_

 _ **Have to say, I really love Musa, Stella, Flora and Tecna, Musa is awesome**_

 _ **Bloom X Sky...just eww bruh XD**_

 _ **I also AM OBSESSED WITH LEVERAGE AND PARKER**_

 ** _I will write about my FT OC's Akira Dragneel, Demon Dragon Slayer, Koishi Tamada, Ice God Slayer, Stephanie Komeji, Guardian of the lements (She finds out she had magic in chap 5) and Yoshiro Tamada, Koishi's older deceased sister, Bestie of Akira, killed in a job by Akira's Demon._**

 ** _Winx Oc's OML so many XD_**

 ** _I CAN'T REMEMBER ;; (Cry emoji ;;)_**

 ** _So for the extra crap my wattpad is musafnafics78_**

 ** _G+ account +_** Tećhñøłøğïç Stëvíë

 _ **Instagram: _.crystal_tears._**_

 _ **Wanna be friends?**_

 _ **PM me I am like always on XD (Laugh emoji XD)**_

 _ **Also DA: GoddessOfLoveV7**_

 _ **~Stevie**_


	2. London Tea

_A/N_ _ **Internal screaming**_ _SHIPPPPPPPP IT :D_

 _Than again I made them so..XDDDShut up Stevie,just write itayy_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _Sting POV_

 _Man...the games starting soon but the only girl I like isn't even on my team_

 _I used to have feelings for this girl named Munira Melody, (Sound familiarrr? that's Musa)_

 _but we're just friends and always will be but her friend Koishi Dragonheart_

 _is different..even though i'm a player something is special about her..but I don't really know what..her british accent, or her smile_

 _But I would never date her, at least Diaspro gives me what I want_

 _(A/N Cringing breh-)_

 _Her crew Mitzi, Chimera, Nebula are all hot i'll admi, I just feel i'm missing something_

 _Gray was staring at Musa_

 _"YO MUSA!" He screamed_

 _"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOT! CONCENTRATE ON THE GAME" She screamed back_

 _"WHAT THE HELL DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING BITCH!?"_

 _"TALKING TO ME YA BAKA"_

 _Oh great tell me those guys aren't going yandere before the playoffs_

 _Musa jumped off the bleachers_

 _The coach asked her, "Excuse me ma'am do you have a VIP pass so you can talk to the players?"_

 _"Yes I do" she smirked_

 _she handed him a paper_

 _'I can do what I want'_

 _~Musa_

 _She came up to Gray_

 _"Baka"_

 _"Puto"_

 _"Perra LOcca"_

 _Brandon was just sinking into the grass_

 _Well I guess I would hide too considering he is Mexican and knows what they say.._

 _KOISHI POV_

 _"BAKA!" (Idiot, Japansese Musa Ang Gray's Country)_

 _"PUTO" (Fucking Bitch,Spanish)_

 _"PERRA LOCCA" (Crazy Bitch, Spanish)_

 _I walked down the steps_

 _The guard stopped me, "VIP?"_

 _I wrote down_

 _'FOM, Friend of Musa's'_

 _He quickly let me in_

 _And the game was about to start, Greattttttt Jobbb Muse. Just Fabulous. *SARCASM*_

 _Alori (Musa's Bestie looks like Flora but has teal eyes and darker hair and bandana) screamed out_

 _"MUSA WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"_

 _"I CAN'T BEAT HIM UP, FROM THAT BELACHER!" Musa responded_

 _Alori face palmed "Your killin' me!" and then groaned_

 _Sakura, Roxy (Riven's sister), Christina. Lyra, (Koishi's older sis) and Marz just sat their_

 _(I hate saying out fits but just today :P)_

 _Musa: Burgandy hoodie, ivory faded T-shirt with red words: "Old Spice" and 10 on the hoodie, Red lace up boot, and Pigtails (Lower like the camera snap thingy) And an Ivory baseball cap_

 _Sakura: Gray hoodie (She, Lyra, and Harmony are Musa's cousins) Blue worn jeans and a Blue Shirt no sleeves with white stripes, number 05_

 _Lyra: (Geek Shriek, She looks just like the cover, same hair nerd googles to pull some hair away) Bangs (They all have bangs XD) Minty Green hair,as always, Purple eyeballs, And galaxy shoes, shirt, leggings etc._

 _Christina/Kpishi: Black jackets, (Pink For Koishi,Purple for Tina) Plaqid design, and a balck belt, Black T-shirts with 02 & 09_

 _Alori: (Her sister was Esme Who was murdered)_

 _Overall same as musa, except her colors are pearl white, and Faded Green. Number 03 oh hoodie, green lace up boots. and 'Magician not cheerleader on shirt in green writing)_

 _~Back to story~_

 ** _TIMESKIP TO 12 MINUTES AFTER THE GAME_**

 _"I can't believe we lost!" Sky said_

 _"Yeah well, TechLogic High, kicks ass!" Musa retorted_

 _"Your still a student here at Magix High, Musa" Gray galred_

 _She glared back and said, "Not my fault Helia and Chris. are Horrible cousins, who doesn't save Their own_ _ **sister**_ _during a fucking shooting"_

 _Aiming her red yes at Chris, who just swallowed some air_

 _Helia darted back, "Not my fault you killed your fucking brother"_

 _"BURRRNNN" Said Riven_

 _Musa wasn't gonna cry,"NOT MY FAULT HE TRIED TO EMPRESS YOU WITH SOME STUPID FUCKING MOTORBIKE!"_

 _"NOT MY FAULT YOU TAUGHT HIM, AND SAW HIM GET RUN OVER AND DIE"_

 _Musa walked up to Helia and kicked him in # ^*_

 _"Melody's hate you"_

 _and just walked up to Alori_

 _"Well then..i'm just gonna go..and...uhh.." I mumbled_

 _"I'll go with you" Sting said_

 _That jerk..so you think you 'specailists' can mess with the Us!?we'll win the the Grand Music Battle and then back to Melody Japan we go, Bitch_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"Hey the sky looks.. " Sting whispered_

 _"Uhm~ Yeah.."_

 _Damnit Koishi. of all guys why do you like him..._

 _But he's so cute with his Gray eyes and his-_

 _(Sting Eucliffe apperence)_

 _FUCK IT I LIKE HIM I WISH HE LIKED ME-_

 _But my dad, had to be that Multi-billionare Jerk he is...All the hate on him..goes on me..besides I still have problems with Jack-_

 ** _TIMESKIP 1 HOUR LATER_**

 _Sting POV_

 _Awww, Koishi feel asleep..Musa's gonna kill me but.._

 _aw fuck it.._

 _I leanedin and kissed her_

 _and then picked her up and gave her to Gray, "Take her to Tina's dorm"_

 _Gray went their and I went back to Me and His dorm_

 _Gray POV_

 _"Fuck Tina's isn't here"_

 _I'll just take her to Musa_

 _I was about to knock on the door but Musa just swang it open_

 _"About Time" She grinned_

 _I left Koishi their and went back to me and Sting's room_

 _but one thing never left my mind.._

 _'Where's Tina!?'_

 _Tina POV_

 _So that's it.._

 _Sting Trails, just kissed Multi-Billionare's Beloved Daughter..just wait for next month's daily London Tea~_


	3. 彡 彡･::AN･::･ 彡

_A/N Hai~ also my wattpad is tehstv78 now_

 _I won't be online for a while, I got a cold ;;_

 _ANYWHO, LOVE YA, MISS YA, GONNA HUG YA_

 ** _Hugs chu_**


	4. Early Mornings

**_A/N Sorry for not writing anything for like a month, but my wattpad is worse lol, but i plan to start updating if i remember too of course. its gonna be a short cahppie, also forgot where i left of forgive me ;;_**

 _Koishi POV_

 _I woke up in a bed, wait what- WHERE'S MY BED?! DID A GOPHER STEAL IT OR- Maybe- Shit-_

 _Where's Tina?! That girl better not be at the flea market selling my mattress-_

 _Ugh. I walked to the bathroom, oh wait this is Nash's dorm-_

 _But what am i doing here-_

 _I can't think straight- ugh where the fuck is a pot of tea when you need one_

 _So i got dressed in my black clothes as usual and off i went to Musa's and Lori's Dorm~  
_

_Musa POV_

 _I awoke to a knocck on the door and a scream_

 _"Ohayo MuMi and Vera!~ It is 7:00 and time to head to 735 Cafe!~" Koi said_

 _"EXCUSE ME DID I ASK FOR PAIN AND AGONY!? NO I ASKED FOR FUCKING SLEEP" I screamed as i threw a pillow at Koi as she opened the door_

 _"You should be more careful guys! Leaving your door open like that!"_

 _I shot a cold glare at Alori, "I told you to LOCK THE DAMN DOOR AFTER GOING OUT"_

 _"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WANTED FOOD AT FUCKING 2 AM"_

 _"Touche"_

 _So Koi went back to her dorm and waited til we where ready_


End file.
